the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Redwood Forest Druids
Redwood Forest Druids are druids that live in the Redwood Forest of North America. They protect the forest from trespassers, especially those that seek to harm the forest. Their leader is Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing who holds knowledge of the Porkus Malorkis and would see evil defeated with it. They are actually ewoks; little bear-like creatures. Description Appearance The druids are ewoksNeS1 Post 241, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer., small bear-like creatures covered in a variety of fur patterns and coloursEwok article, Wikipedia.. Customs As a group, the druids despise evil and seek to lead others in quests to destroy it. They also hate and attack those that would attack the redwood trees of their home. For those that have committed crimed against them, and their trees, they would tie the criminals up and hang them over a firepit. Otter-Bard God They came to view The Otter, who was in the guise of a druid at the time, as their god and he became the Otter-Bard God. The rest of the heroes were seen as villains to be executed, via burning over a pit, while Otter was being revered. Characters Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing Main article: Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing is one of the leaders of the Redwood Forest Druids and he sought out the heroes of the Story to grant them the quest to seek out the legendary blade, the Porkus Malorkis, which could defeat TotallyevilNeS1 Post 238, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Viking.. History Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) The heroes of the Story were fighting a losing battle against Totallyevil and her henchmen, Farr and Wolf, at the site of Stonehenge. The Otter, who had gained druidic powers, was able to create a portal for them to escape through and they found themselves in the Redwood Forest. Gebohq Simon, likely from idiotic curiosity, tried to use his burning sword and shield to set fire to one of the redwood trees but was zapped with a lightning attack from one of the druidsNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing then approached the group as he had heard that they were seeking to defeat Totallyevil. Semievil, however, announced that he was her brother and the druid thought they must be in league with evil. The Otter was quick to explain that they were good, except for Semievil. Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing then banished Semievil from the forest and he vanished. The druid then granted the remaining heroes the quest to seek out the legendary sword, the Porkus Malorkis, which holds the power to defeat Totallyevil. At that very moment, however, two barbarian warriors burst into view as they were being chased down by a very hungry, and very fat, cat named Morris. Semievil woke up in a dark and cluttered place. From the clutter he gathered together many objects he believed would help the heroes until he finally found the exit. Once free it turned out he had been inside Morris' stomach the whole time. One of the objects he found was the Giant Tree Flayer, which he used to start attacking the redwood trees in an act of vengeance against Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing. When the druids grew angry, Semievil used his new Staff of Elemental Mastery to blow them all awayNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When the druids continued to retaliate, Gebohq and Antestarr stopped Semievil from attacking them further on the grounds that it would be more interesting if they were captured and put in danger. The druids tied them up and hung them over a firepit, except for Otter who they believed to be their god. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Role Category:Organisation